Sexo en Tokyo
by Zarevna13
Summary: Hikari y Takeru llevan 8 años juntos con sólo 22 años. A pesar de que siguen locamente enamorados la curiosidad por acostarse con otras personas les lleva a pactar una relación abierta, ¿Quiénes serán los amantes elegidos?
1. Takeru y Hikari

Entró en la vivienda sin llamar, no era necesario. Buscó con la mirada a sus ocupantes pero sólo vio la luz de la habitación del fondo encendida. Se acercó con sigilo y vio a través de la puerta entreabierta un cuerpo desnudo. Abrió la puerta del todo y saludó a su ocupante.

‐ No te oí entrar. Me visto y nos vamos – Dijo Takeru.

‐ Mmm… No. No te vistas – Dijo juguetona Hikari.

‐ Llegaremos tarde.

‐ Hay una sesión una hora más tarde. – No necesitó más explicaciones para tirarse al cuello de su novia.

Hikari no se quedó atrás, empujó a su novio hasta quedar bajo él sobre la cama. Aprisionó sus caderas con las suyas mientras Takeru se ocupaba de su cuello. Hikari jugueteó con el cabello de su novio hasta que pensó que ya era suficiente, apartó la cara de su novio de su cuello y se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador de una sola vez. Takeru entendió bien el mensaje porque se abalanzó presuroso a lamer los pezones de su novia, que siempre fueron su punto débil. Hikari disfrutaba con aquello cada vez más, mientras la boca de su novio jugaba con un pezón una mano aprisionaba el otro para seguir masajeandolo, aquello estaba poniendo a cien a Hikari, que llevaba unos días deseando ese encuentro.

Volvió a apartar a Takeru y se centró en el miembro de su novio, primero con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con la mano, saboreando como se endurecía cada vez más. Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente erecto se lo llevó a la boca y disfrutó con el gemido que salió de los labios de su acompañante. Se dedicó a lamer y jugar con el miembro de Takeru hasta que este se rebeló y le pidió que cambiaran las tornas. Ahora era él quien se deleitaba con los gemidos de su novia, que lo agarraba por el pelo y lo estrechaba contra su sexo mientras este le realizaba un maravilloso cunnilingus. Siempre bromeaba con él diciendo que tenía una lengua de oro, y no sólo por la facilidad de palabra.

Hikari se concentró en disfrutar, cerró los ojos y no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando una de las manos de Takeru volvió a posarse en su pezón. Él sabía que aquello la volvía loca y, como siempre, acertó. En un par de minutos el orgasmo de Hikari la llenó por completo, sientiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo estallaba de gozo. Aquello no frenó la pasión, en cuanto sintió el orgasmo de Hikari, Takeru se lubricó el pene y esperó la señal inconsciente del cuerpo de Hikari para meterla. En cuanto lo hizo los gemidos de Hikari aumentaron y los suyos propios se mezclaron con los primeros. La embistió con ganas mientras la miraba a los ojos y veía el amor y el deseo de sus propios ojos reflejados en los de su novia. Aumentó el ritmo y Hikari lo ayudó apretando los glúteos de Takeru contra su propia cadera, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas. Embistió una vez más, con fuerza, y disfrutó de la sensación de vaciarse dentro de alguien tan especial.

Se demoraron unos minutos abrazados hasta que Hikari sintió la urgencia de ir al baño. Como no usaban preservativos, ya que Hikari tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas desde el principio, era algo incómodo cuando Takeru terminaba dentro de ella. Cuando volvió de asearse retomó el mismo sitio que antes había ocupado. Takeru se deleitó mirándola, estudiando las facciones. Desde hacía un tiempo notaba algo en ella después de hacer el amor, y si la conocía tanto como pensaba era algo que él también había pensado. No la notaba insatisfecha, ni triste, siempre disfrutaban en sus encuentros pero era como si faltara algo.

‐ ¿Vas a decirme de una vez eso que estás pensando? – Le sonrió para darle ánimos.

‐ No me pasa nada, ha sido increíble.

‐ Yo también he disfrutado mucho, pero hay algo que te ronda esa cabecita tuya, ¿Verdad? – Notó la duda en ella. – Puedes contarme lo que sea, Hikari.

‐ Creo que te enfadarás si te lo digo.

‐ Me enfadaré más si no me lo cuentas.

‐ Está bien. Dímelo.

‐ Verás… No me malinterpretes. No sé cómo decirlo.

‐ Sólo dilo.

‐ Te quiero, quiero que lo tengas muy presente, pero últimamente he pensado… Bueno, no es exactamente un pensamiento – Takeru la miró dándole a entender que fuera al grano. – He estado pensando en acostarme con otras personas. No mientras estaba contigo, en serio, nunca pienso en nadie más cuando estoy contigo. Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza engañarte, sabes que jamás haría algo así. Son sólo pensamientos. – Esperó la respuesta de Takeru, que se hizo de rogar - ¿Estás enfadado?

‐ Claro que no. Es normal, llevamos juntos desde que teníamos 14 años, llevamos 8 años juntos y sólo nos hemos acostado entre nosotros. Es normal que te sientas así.

‐ ¿Estamos bien, entonces?

‐ Claro que sí. ¿Qué pensarías si pudiéramos estar mejor?

‐ No te entiendo.

‐ Yo también siento lo mismo. Quizá pudiéramos llegar a un punto en común.

‐ ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

‐ Te quiero, te he querido desde que tengo 8 años y sé que voy a estar contigo toda mi vida, y estoy deseando hacerlo. Por otro lado somos jóvenes y queremos experimentar con otras personas.

‐ ¿Quieres que rompamos? – Preguntó con pánico Hikari, que se incorporó de la cama.

‐ ¡No! ¡Ni por un segundo! – Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla.

‐ ¿Entonces?

‐ ¿Y si hubiera una manera de seguir juntos y experimentar eso que tanto queremos?

‐ Sería maravilloso.

‐ Pues hagámoslo.

‐ ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó cohibida.

‐ Si tú estás de acuerdo podríamos intentarlo.

‐ Habría que poner ciertas reglas, ¿No crees?

‐ Me parece bien, ¿Cómo cuáles?

‐ Será solo sexo, no tendremos citas con otras personas ni entablaremos una relación amorosa con ellos.

‐ Es justo. Quizá también sería bueno decir que no podemos salir a buscarlos, tienen que ser personas que conozcamos y por las que sintamos atracción sexual. Nada de salir a ligar a bares.

‐ Muy buena norma, hay que dejar las cosas claras. La regla de oro será esta: da igual en qué situación estemos: si el otro nos necesita lo dejaremos todo para ir a su lado. Ningún polvo será más importante que nuestra relación.

‐ No tenías ni que mencionarlo, ni la mismísima Afrodita podrá apartarme de tu lado.

‐ Deberíamos tener un código. Por ejemplo, si alguno dice que ese día tiene "asuntos que atender" el otro entenderá que no debe contactar con él. A menos que algo urgente pase.

‐ Creo que eso sería todo, a menos que tengas algo que decir.

‐ Que tener relaciones con otras personas no signifique que dejemos de tenerlas entre nosotros. – Dijo sugerente.

‐ Eso nunca.

Las cosas volvían a subir de tono, pero esta vez Hikari cortó la situación.

‐ Esta vez sí llegaremos tarde, vístete – Le dijo con un cachete juguetón en la nalga a su novio.

‐ Tú te lo pierdes.

Ambos se sonrieron. Se querían desde antes de entender qué significaba eso, sabían que pasarían la vida juntos y que formarían una familia, pero disfrutar un poco de su juventud mientras seguían disfrutando de su tiempo juntos era una opción que no podían descartar.


	2. Hikari y Daisuke

La primera ocasión de poner en práctica el acuerdo se presentó meses después, ¿No pensaríais que se lanzarían a los brazos de otros en cuanto tuvieron aquella conversación? Ellos no eran así. Hikari fue la primera, la situación se dio por sí sola, ella no la buscó, pero la disfrutó tanto como pudo. Los elegidos de la segunda generación tenían un grupo de Line que usaban con bastante frecuencia para mantenerse al tanto de la vida de los demás ahora que estaban más ocupados. De vez en cuando el antiguo líder hablaba en privado a Hikari para saber de su vida, nada anormal entre dos amigos de la infancia con una historia tan intensa. En aquella ocasión la conversación derivó en las artes culinarias recién descubiertas del chico, que invitaba gustosamente a Hikari y a Takeru a probar su nueva receta secreta y ponerse al día. Hikari se disculpó, Takeru tenía un importante trabajo que entregar en unos días y estaba bastante ocupado, pero si no era inconveniente podían cenar ellos dos solos.

Daisuke había superado su amor infantil por Hikari años atrás, después de darse cuenta que el amor entre Takeru y ella era tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podría romperlo. Después de aquello superó sus sentimientos con su habitual optimismo y siguió con su vida, aunque el cariño especial que sintió por Hikari siguió ahí. No tuvo ningún problema en cenar a solas con Hikari, siempre lo pasaban bien, y podría enviarle algunas fotos a Takeru mofándose por no tener tiempo para divertirse.

Iba de camino a casa de Daisuke, ya había avisado a Takeru que aquella tarde tendría "asuntos que atender" y él no le pidió ninguna explicación, sólo le deseó una tarde divertida. No había pensado en un primer momento acostarse con Daisuke, pero cuando pensó en que estaría a solas con su amigo, una idea fue fraguando. Daisuke era atractivo, aunque no tanto como Takeru, debía añadir, tenía un cuerpo de deportista envidiable y era más que claro que sentía atracción por ella. Ella tuvo en cuenta lo que Daisuke sintió por ella, no quería jugar con él, pero le constaba que aquellos sentimientos estaban más que superados y que en aquel momento estaba soltero. Decidió en aquel momento intentarlo, siempre había albergado la idea de que Daisuke debía ser un animal en la cama, y el solo pensarlo la hacía estremecerse de placer. Takeru podía ser intenso cuando quería, pero era de naturaleza dulce. Habían acordado experimentar cosas nuevas con gente diferente, tenía una cena a solas con lo que muchas chicas calificarían de "empotrador" y ella tenía muchas ganas de un polvo salvaje. No necesitó muchos procesos más para llegar a la conclusión de que quería acostarse con su amigo.

No eligió un atuendo especial para la cena, a pesar de sus deseos internos no podría calificarse de una chica sexy, eligió una falda vaquera y una camiseta sin demasiado escote, un atuendo normal para cenar con un amigo. Pero los condones en su bolso decían lo contrario. Cuando llegó a casa de Daisuke la saludó tan contento como siempre, sus compañeros de piso habían salido así que tenían la casa para ellos. Otro punto a favor. La cena fue bastante amena y divertida, Daisuke sabía cómo tratar a un invitado, y la cena estaba verdaderamente deliciosa. Hikari disfrutó del ambiente, sazonado con un poco de morbo que sentía sabiendo lo que vendría después. Daisuke no se lo veía venir. Después de cenar pasaron al sofá, donde Daisuke le contaba historias sobre su nuevo trabajo. Llegado el momento Hikari se acercó un poco más a él de lo estrictamente necesario, quizá fueran los chupitos que había tomado con el postre, pero encontró el valor para hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – Hikari nunca fue de las que se andaban con rodeos.

\- ¿QUÉEEE? – Gritó mientras se apartaba de ella - ¿estás borracha? ¿Quieres que llame a Takeru? – Mencionó a su pareja para hacerla entrar en razón.

\- No hace falta que llames a nadie, no estoy borracha – Daisuke pareció recuperarse del susto.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso entonces? – preguntó horrorizado, aunque curioso.

\- Takeru y yo hemos decidido que podemos acostarnos con otras personas. Y ya que estamos aquí los dos solos me han entrado ganas de acostarme contigo. – Era la verdad, quizá demasiado para Daisuke.

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- No, no lo estoy. Tranquilo, si no quieres no hay problema. Entiendo que sea algo inesperado.

\- Sí, lo es. Es lo último que espera alguien cuando cena con alguien que tiene novio, no te ofendas.

\- No lo hago, entendemos que es algo… Diferente – Dijo sonriendo, queriendo quitar hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – la curiosidad ganó al miedo.

\- No creo que sea necesario decirlo – Le daba vergüenza exponer sus sentimientos de esa manera.

\- Venga, no puedes soltarme esa pregunta y que ahora te de vergüenza contensar a esta – dijo juguetón Daisuke.

\- Siempre pensé que serías de los que tienen sexo salvaje, y quería comprobarlo. – Dijo algo avergonzada.

\- Quizá tengas razón – Dijo orgullosos Daisuke.

\- Pero entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, esto no es para todo el mundo. Somos amigos, quizá sea algo violento. – Dijo conciliadora.

\- ¿Takeru está de acuerdo? – Dijo Daisuke, cada vez más tentado de aceptar.

\- Claro, él también puede acostarse con otras personas. Mientras sigamos las reglas no hay problema.

\- Así que si tú y yo nos acostamos no habrá ningún problema.

\- No. No habrá ninguna consecuencia negativa. Siempre que entiendas que es sólo sexo y que mi relación con Takeru no va a cambiar.

\- Entiendo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Hikari tanteaba la situación pero como veía a Daisuke algo perdido decidió que lo mejor era irse. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Daisuke se lanzó a por ella y atrapó sus labios con ganas. La besó con urgencia y pronto pidió permiso con la punta de la lengua para profundizar, Hikari se lo concedió gustosa. Exploró con ganas la boca de su amiga, por mucho que ya no la amara románticamente hablando no podía negar que Hikari le ponía, y mucho. Después de una buena sesión de besos Daisuke se separó y preguntó a Hikari si la proposición seguía en pie, ella respondió volviendo a besarlo. Después de eso Daisuke no se contuvo ni un poco.

Volvió a besar a Hikari, que aprovechó la posición en el sillón para abrazar la cintura de Daisuke con sus piernas y aumentar el contacto entre ambos sexos. Aquello hizo escapar algún gemido de la boca de ambos, Hikari sentía la incipiente erección de su amigo contra sus bragas. Hikari aprovechó un momento de distracción para empujar a Daisuke, que quedó de pie frente a ella, la chica aprovechó para arrancarle la camisa a Daisuke, que quedó sorprendido y visiblemente excitado. Esta vez el chico atacó el cuello, mordió y chupó cuanto quiso, dejando alguna marca pequeña en su cuello. Mientras se entretenía con su cuello Hikari acariciaba sobre el pantalón la erección de Daisuke, que cada vez crecía más. La temperatura aumentaba cada vez más.

Daisuke respondió a sus expectativas cuando tiró los vasos que aún permanecía en la mesa (Debía agradecer que fueran de plástico) y sentó en cima a Hikari, a quien quitó la camiseta. Después fue ella misma quién se quitó el sujetador mientras Daisuke le arrancaba la falda. Volvió a besarla con deseo, aprovechando para jugar con su clítoris, al que acariciaba con la enorme erección que tenia en los pantalones. Después de pelear por quién devoraba el cuello de quien Hikari protestó y le arrancó los pantalones a Daisuke y aprisionó su pelvis contra su vulva, que palpitaba cada vez más. Daisuke entendió la petición porque se bajó los calzoncillos y comenzó a masturbar a la chica con su pene erecto, que crecía cada vez más. Para aumentar el placer de Hikari se centró en lamer sus pezones mientras la masturbaba. Se notaba que había hecho aquello antes porque Hikari tuvo un orgasmo intenso, de los que te dejan sin respiración. En cuanto terminó lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a la habitación, donde sacó un condón y se puso a cuatro patas.

Daisuke estaba al límite, se puso el preservativo y penetró poco a poco a Hikari, que le pedía suplicando que fuera más duro. Daisuke aún notaba las contracciones que seguían al orgasmo y no duró mucho negándose a las peticiones de su amiga. Aumentó las embestidas cada vez más, estaba en la gloria y Hikari no paraba de gemir. Incluso se inclinó en la cama para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. El ritmo aumentaba, Hikari encontró su propio ritmo para aumentar la intensidad y las embestidas eran cada vez más violentas. Daisuke no recordaba un orgasmo más intenso.

Embistió un par de veces más después de terminar para vaciarse entero y se derrumbó sobre Hikari, exhausto. Tiró el preservativo en la papelera y volvió a la cama, donde Hikari seguía intentando recuperar la respiración. Después de unos largos minutos comentaron escuetamente lo que habían vivido, aún estaban aturdidos por las emociones tan intensas que acababan de vivir. Diez minutos después pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – Preguntó Daisuke con cierto toque de orgullo.

\- Ha sido justo como esperaba.

\- ¿Mejor que con Takeru? – preguntó juguetón, por lo que recibió un golpe.

\- Es distinto. Simplemente distinto. He tenido relaciones así con Takeru, pero no iguales. Sois personas diferentes.

\- Os envidio – dijo pensativo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Confiáis tanto el uno en el otro, confiáis tanto en lo que sentís, que no os da miedo que el otro se acueste con alguien más. – Hikari asintió. – Aunque debo agradecéroslo, siempre quise acostarme contigo, no puedo negarlo. – rió.

\- Pues quizá podamos cumplir tu deseo… Dos veces.

Había pasado tiempo suficiente para que Daisuke se recuperara, las mujeres se recuperaban antes. Hikari se puso encima de él esta vez y sonrió triunfante cuando notó que Daisuke respondía endureciendo su sexo.


	3. Takeru y Mimi

Takeru sabía que Hikari ya había hecho uso de su acuerdo, y se sorprendió con lo poco que le importó. Sonrió divertido cuando, después de días sin verse por sus obligaciones, vio a su novia aparecer con dos chupetones, casi imperceptibles, y se esmeró por recorrer el cuerpo de Hikari y hacerle sentir el mismo placer que la otra persona debió darle. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, contentos de ver como su relación no había cambiado.

Su turno llegó algunas semanas después, Hikari había quedado con Miyako para una noche de chicas y él se había encerrado en casa con una nueva novela que acababa de comprar. En uno de los descansos en busca de algo de comer revisó sus redes sociales y se sorprendió al ver que Mimi no tenía un buen día. No era del todo raro que Mimi tuviera crisis existenciales que no tardaban mucho en pasárseles. Pensó que quizá con un poco de compañía se sentiría mejor, así que cogió sus cosas y salió.

No iba a engañarse a sí mismo, Mimi era una de las chicas más atractivas que conocía y no iba a negar que hubiera protagonizado alguno de sus sueños eróticos. No había salido de casa con ningún pensamiento impuro, pero quizá lo mejor sería prevenir. Dejó un mensaje a Hikari diciendo que "tenía asuntos que atender" y cogió algunos condones, rumbo a casa de Mimi. Le costó un buen rato llegar porque el piso de la chica estaba en la parte rica de la ciudad, sus padres tenían una empresa inmobiliaria y le habían cedido aquel piso, acorde a su estatus, cuando decidió estudiar cocina en la capital. Normalmente todas las reuniones de los elegidos se hacían allí, debido a las mayores dimensiones del lugar.

Llamó al timbre, esperando que la elegida de la pureza no hubiera decidido salir en el último momento. Suspiró aliviado cuando su voz contestó al telefonillo y le dejó pasar. Parecía sorprendida, debía haber avisado antes, pero ya era tarde. Llegó al tercer piso y el ascensor se abrió, viendo la puerta de Mimi abierta y a su dueña asomada.

\- No te esperaba, Takeru-kun. – Dijo neutra.

\- Lo sé. Siento no haber llamado ni avisado, ha sido un impulso – A diferencia de Hikari, Takeru disfrutaba más siendo sutil y dejándose llevar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, todo va bien. Simplemente vi que no tenías un buen día y vine a animarte. Espero que no te moleste - dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa inocente. – He traído esto. – Sacó la botella de vino que guardaba tras su espalda.

\- Ah, así que es eso. Pasa. – Dijo, mucho más contenta.

Lo guió hasta el salón y lo dejó allí mientras abría la botella de vino y sacaba algo de picar. Takeru no había pasado por alto que Mimi estaba en pijama, un pijama de verano muy corto. No pudo evitar excitarse.

\- Gracias por venir, ha sido muy amable. ¿No le ha importado a Hikari?

\- No, estaba en una noche de chicas con Miyako.

\- Así que estabas solo en casa y has venido a alegrarme la noche, ¿No? Eres todo un caballero – dijo mientras le tendía una copa. – Hikari es una chica con suerte.

Después de aquello bebieron vino mientras Mimi le contaba sus problemas. Por lo visto sus clases de cocina no iban todo lo bien que esperaba, había tenido que dejar el curso de estilismo por falta de tiempo y la habían rechazado en un casting que había hecho para un show de televisión. Se encontraba en una encrucijada profesionalmente y no veía la salida. Takeru la escuchó cortés, siempre se le había dado bien escuchar y analizaba los problemas ajenos con una perspectiva propia. Le dijo a Mimi sin rodeos que estaba intentando abarcar demasiado y que si no se centraba en un solo aspecto profesional no avanzaría en ninguno. Aquello le dio la clave a Mimi para todos sus problemas, solo tenía que enfocarse en lo que de verdad le gustara. Se sintió tan agradecida con Takeru que fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, nada raro entre ellos al ser los más occidentalizados del grupo, pero en el momento en que fue a hacerlo Takeru giró levemente el rostro y acabó dándole un beso fugaz.

\- Vaya, lo siento. Espero que Hikari no se enfade – dijo divertida. Sabía muy bien que Hikari no era en absoluto celosa.

\- Tenemos una relación abierta. – Dijo. Quiso que sonara como una respuesta casual, pero le salió bastante apresurado.

\- Vaya, ¿En serio? ¡Es estupendo! – Mimi era de mentalidad muy abierta.

\- Lo hablamos hace varios meses pero no he estado aún con nadie.

\- ¿Y ella sí?

\- Sí, aunque no hablamos de eso.

\- Así que tienes una relación abierta. ¿Venir con vino a mi casa una noche que soy vulnerable tiene algo que ver? – Takeru se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- No… De verdad. Quiero decir… Eres muy atractiva, pero de verdad que quería animarte.

\- ¿Y qué piensas ahora? – Preguntó Mimi mientras pasaba una pierna por encima suya y se sentaba sobre sus piernas. - ¿Cambiarias de idea?

\- Quizá, pero vas a tener que ser un poco más concreta. – Takeru estaba disfrutando, Mimi era la sensualidad personificada.

\- ¿Habéis usado alguna vez juguetes? – Dijo perversa.

\- No es algo que solamos utilizar.

\- Quizá Hikari me agradezca lo que voy a enseñarte.

Lo guió hasta la habitación, lo desvistió completamente y lo sentó en la cama. Takeru hizo el amago de besarla varias veces, pero Mimi se retiró y le dijo juguetona que aún no. Takeru se sintió perdido al principio, pero en cuanto entendió de qué iba el juego se dejó llevar. Mimi lo quería sumiso y ella jugaría el papel dominante, excitante. Con Hikari las cosas iban cambiando, a veces era él el dominante y otras veces ella, pero nunca había sido un juego de sumisión, sino de iniciativa. Takeru se dejó hacer cuando Mimi lo esposó al cabecero de la cama (ahora entendía Takeru por qué insistió tanto en que debía ser con barrotes cuando Sora y él la acompañaron a comprarlo). Las esposas eran suaves, para no hacer daño innecesario al que las llevara, esposó sus cuatro miembros y comenzó a desvestirse. Puso música y se fue quitando las prendas al son de un baile erótico que comenzaba a despertar su sexo. Mimi se contorsionaba y se acariciaba, soltando gemidos que no hacía más que encender a Takeru, a merced absoluta de los deseos de Mimi.

Cuando terminó de desvestirse avanzó a gatas por la cama hasta llegar al miembro de Takeru, que aún no alcanzaba la erección completa. Mimi se lo metió en la boca de una sola vez, haciendo que Takeru se revolviera de placer, tirando de las esposas, deseoso de poder soltarse y agarrar la cabeza de su acompañante. Mimi comenzó a hacerle una felación, primero reconociendo el miembro con la lengua, y luego subiendo y bajando. Cuando Mimi consiguió que el sexo de Takeru se endureciera lo suficiente paró, para decepción de Takeru, que comenzaba a protestar. Mimi lo mandó callar de una manera muy peculiar, se sentó sobre la cara de Takeru, consiguiendo que su clítoris quedara sobre los labios del chico. Le dijo al menor que ahora debía devolverle el favor y Takeru se lanzó sumiso a cumplir sus deseos. Comenzó a lamer la vulva de Mimi, que parecía disfrutar tanto como él hacía unos instantes. Le dio algunas indicaciones sobre cómo mejorar la técnica y hacer tocar el cielo a Hikari. Unos minutos después Mimi giró el cuerpo, haciendo la famosa postura del 69 y volvió a succionar con ganas el pene de Takeru, que respondía a aquellos con lametones más precisos. Así llego Mimi al primer orgasmo.

Paró cuando notó que Takeru estaba demasiado cerca del final. Se dedicó a lamerle y morderle por todo el cuerpo, poniendo especial atención en su cuello y lóbulos. Le mordisqueó los pezones y le ofreció el suyo propio, que Takeru se apresuró a morder y lamer, dejando a Mimi encantada con las habilidades del chico. Cuando percibió que la erección de Takeru bajaba un poco aprisionó el pene con sus pechos y embadurnó la zona con saliva, masturbándole con ellos mientras lamía la punta con cada embestida.

Takeru sufría y disfrutaba a partes iguales, verse incapaz de moverse y a merced de los deseos de otra persona lo hacían excitarse y molestarse a partes iguales. Más de una vez trató de romper los malditos aparatos y estrellar a Mimi contra la cama y hacerle todo lo que soñaba con hacerle, pero Mimi no parecía por la labor, se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que le encantaba.

Mimi le puso el preservativo a Takeru, que se excitó aún más pensando que por fin iba a penetrarla pero aún no. Mimi le puso un anillo vibrador, que ejerció cierta presión en su miembro. Mimi le prometió que era normal y que lo disfrutaría. Después de eso esparció lubricante por el pene de Takeru y se puso sobre él. Introduciéndolo poco a poco. Takeru volvió a sentir la frustración de las cadenas, que no le permitían tocas a Mimi si esta no quería y lo hacían desearla más. Mimi comenzó con movimientos pausados, que no hacían más que prolongar la maravillosa agonía de su acompañante. Se notaba que Mimi iba al gimnasio, cuando usaba esa postura con Hikari cambiaban a otra porque era una postura muy exigente físicamente.

Pero Mimi no parecía tener problemas y siguió cabalgando a Takeru con ganas, cambiaba el ritmo de improvisto, lo que enloquecía y excitaba a Takeru a partes iguales. El anillo mantenía el flujo sanguíneo bajo, por lo que se sorprendió de no eyacular tan pronto cuando estaba tan excitado. Mimi continuó cabalgándole, parando de vez en cuando para dejarle lamer sus pechos o besarlo violentamente. A pesar del anillo, cuando Mimi volvió a aumentar el ritmo guiada por sus gemidos, llegó al final. El orgasmo fue intenso, aumentando la sensación con la sensación del anillo vibrando y presionando. Gritó como nunca, y empujando su pelvis contra la de Mimi en el momento del clímax.

Por fin Mimi le quitó las esposas y le dejó ir a asearse, pero a la vuelta le sorprendió dándole un vibrador. Lo tumbó en la cama junto a ella y le pidió que siguiera un poco más. Él siguió sus órdenes, a pesar de que ya no estuviera atado. Metió el aparato en la vagina de Mimi, que estaba muy lubricada. Encendió el aparato y disfrutó del placer que le estaba dando a Mimi, que no paraba de retorcerse. Además de la vibración Takeru comenzó a meter y sacar el aparato para simular una embestida, lo que hizo enloquecer a Mimi, que tuvo el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Descansaron un rato y Takeru recogió sus cosas, despidiéndose cariñosamente de su amiga, que lo despedida medio adormilada en la cama. No tener citas con otras personas incluía no dormir con ellas por lo que Takeru se marchó satisfecho y exhausto a su casa. Nunca había tenido sexo de aquella manera, había sido sumiso de una mujer experimentada y pasional. Había sufrido y disfrutado a partes iguales, aprendiendo manera de satisfacer a una mujer que desconocía hasta el momento. Hikari lo notó la próxima vez que se acostaron y agradeció internamente a la mujer que había enseñado a su novio aquellas cosas que la habían llevado al cielo.


	4. Hikari y Koushiro

Subió al ascensor y pulsó el piso número 7, esperó pacientemente que el aparato cerrara las puertas y comenzara el ascenso. Le había tocado sacar las castañas del fuego de su hermano, de nuevo. Esta vez había estropeado el ordenador (por mucho que Taichi jurara que se había estropeado solo) y Hikari había cedido a sus súplicas, así que se dirigió al apartamento que compartía con Yamato y Sora donde recogió el portátil y ahora lo llevaba a la oficina de Koushiro. Era de todos sabido lo manazas que era su hermano en cuanto a tecnología se trataba, y no había mes en el que el informático no tuviera que echarle un vistazo al aparato. Yamato y Sora, las parejas de Taichi, le habían prohibido terminantemente acercarse a cualquier aparato electrónico de la casa, y menos a sus ordenadores. Esta vez era urgente porque tenía un trabajo importante que debía entregar en un par de días y no podía ir él mismo a la oficina de su amigo por estar trabajando.

Unos segundos después el ascensor le avisaba de que había llegado a su destino. Entró en el despacho con sigilo, no queriendo molestar a Koushiro, pero para su sorpresa el chico no estaba trabajando, sino que se encontraba reclinado en la silla mirando al techo. Aquello extrañó a Hikari, Koushiro era engullido por la tecnología cuando se encontraba en su oficina, casi había que despegarlo de ella para conseguir alguna respuesta. Verlo distraído y sin prestar atención a la pantalla de algo era una señal de que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Koushiro-san? – Preguntó desde la entrada. Al no recibir respuesta se acercó un poco más. - ¿Koushiro?

\- Ah… ¿Sí? – Dijo Koushiro, que se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver que lo habían encontrado en aquella situación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¡No! Estoy bien. Perfectamente – Se veía que no era así.

A diferencia de su cuñado Yamato o de ella misma, Koushiro no ocultaba sus sentimientos. Por el contrario era una persona bastante fácil de leer. Su problema estaba en que había pasado tanto tiempo desconectado de sus sentimientos que ahora era incapaz de lidiar con ellos apropiadamente. Por eso era bastante fácil saber qué pasaba detrás de aquella máscara neutral.

\- Quizá te vendría bien salir un poco. Esta noche Mimi, Taichi y Jou iban a tomar algo, ¿Por qué no te unes? – En cuanto nombró a los asistentes la cara de Koushiro pasó de enrojecida a blanca. - ¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó algo apenada.

\- ¡No! No te preocupes. No me apetece salir esta noche, es todo. – Dijo conciliador.

\- ¿Es Taichi? ¿Ha vuelto a decir alguna barbaridad? – Koushiro negó con la cabeza – No me digas que ha vuelto a romperte un servidor. Ese manazas.

\- Taichi no ha hecho absolutamente nada, Hikari. – No era Taichi, pero por la expresión de Koushiro era alguno de los nombrados. Jou era un poco torpe y a veces se pasaba de la raya cuando actuaba como el mayor del grupo, pero era alguien sin maldad. El portador del emblema de la sinceridad pocas veces decía algo que hiriera a los demás, y mucho menos lo hacía. Sólo quedaba una opción.

\- ¿Es Mimi? ¿Te pasa algo con ella? – al mencionar aquel nombre todo el color que había perdido volvió al rostro de Koushiro, que miraba hacia la pared rehuyendo la mirada de Hikari. – No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. – Aquello tranquilizó a Koushiro, que volvió a mirarla con cierta vergüenza en los ojos. – Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo estaré encantada. Piensa en mí como un motor de búsqueda, soy una mujer así que podré responderte a cosas que no podría responder mi hermano. – Sabía que el pelirrojo acudía a Taichi cuando tenía un problema, pero quizá esta vez fuera mejor acudir a alguien con más criterio.

\- No quiero entretenerte, no es nada importante.

\- No tengo nada que hacer, terminé las clases por hoy y Takeru ha ido con Yamato a visitar a su padre. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Koushiro se veía contrariado, por un lado el razonamiento de Hikari era incuestionable: si tenía un problema con una mujer, otra mujer sería mucho más útil a la hora de resolver sus dudas. Por otro lado su naturaleza cerrada e introvertida le ponía trabas. La luz que siempre desprendió Hikari le hizo sentirse calmado y sereno en un solo instante, resolvió contar a la chica su problema y se trasladó al sofá de la sala, donde lo esperaba.

\- No sé por dónde empezar.

\- Prueba con el principio, es lo que siempre me dice Takeru – Dijo tranquilizadora Hikari.

\- Últimamente he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Mimi, no estamos saliendo, no aún – Takeru y Hikari conocían los sentimientos de Koushiro por Mimi desde que estaban en secundaria – Parece que nos estamos acercando pero cuando algo fuera de lo común pasa me bloqueo y huyo, refugiándome en mi trabajo. Ya sabes cómo es Mimi, impredecible, es lo que más me gusta de ella, que no puedo descifrarla como a uno de mis programas. Es cambiante, nunca es la misma, y no sé cuánto tiempo aguantará que me comporte así.

\- Sé que Mimi puede ser volátil y caprichosa, pero nunca ha jugado con los sentimientos de nadie, no lo hará con los tuyos. Es más probable que venga aquí a exigirte explicaciones que te abandone – Dijo conciliadora. Era lo que pensaba, si Mimi había comenzado a sentir algo por Koushiro no abandonaría a la primera de cambio.

\- Quizá tengas razón, pero mientras no sepa cómo comportarme las cosas irán a peor.

\- ¿Cuándo te bloqueas? – aquello animó al chico, buscar causas y encontrar soluciones, ese era su método.

\- Cuando…. En una ocasión salimos con Yamato, Taichi y Sora. Sabes cómo se ponen Mimi y Taichi cuando están juntos – Hikari asintió comprensiva – y consiguieron hacerme beber un vaso de sake – Todos sabían y respetaban la actitud abstemia de Koushiro. Decía que el alcohol le nublaba el cerebro y que odiaba esa sensación – Mimi también había bebido, cuando los tres se fueron a casa Mimi me pidió que me quedara con ella un rato más. Me besó. – volvió a sonrojarse y a apartar la mirada, pero sabía que para encontrar una solución Hikari debía conocer todos los detalles. – Fue ahí cuando me bloqueé. Llevo ignorándola casi una semana.

\- Parece un problema serio. – Apuntó Hikari.

\- Sí. ¿Qué crees?

\- ¿Eres virgen? – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, olvidaba lo directa que podía llegar a ser Hikari, al igual que su hermano.

\- Sí. – Le costó un minuto responder.

\- Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa.

\- ¿De veras? – Era el portador del emblema del conocimiento, estar ante algo nuevo que no sabía siempre le producía un cosquilleo.

\- Creo que te bloqueas por miedo – Koushiro la escuchaba atentamente. – sabes qué viene después de los besos y al ser virgen te bloqueas porque estás inseguro sobre lo que va a pasar. Te enfrentas a una situación nueva que no controlas y tu cerebro se protege. – Koushiro pensó en aquello unos segundos.

\- Tiene sentido – Dijo, animado y decepcionado a la vez. – Entonces me encuentro ante un problema sin solución.

\- ¿Sin solución? – Hikari pensaba que había una muy clara.

\- No me acuesto con nadie porque me bloqueo, y me bloqueo porque no me he acostado con nadie. – Era un problema sin solución.

\- ¿Y si pudieras acostarte con alguien? Resolvería todo. Estarías más seguro al saber lo que pasa y podrías avanzas con Mimi, ¿No?

\- Eso solucionaría el problema – dijo, analizando la premisa – Pero no se me da bien tratar con la gente. No soy como Taichi o Takeru, no soy una persona segura de sí misma y no atraigo a las mujeres con facilidad.

Una idea comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de Hikari, una idea que comenzaba a excitarla.

\- ¿Y si alguien conocido se ofreciera a ayudarte, a acostarse contigo? Resolvería tu problema. – La ida tomaba fuerza y las hormonas de Hikari tomaban el control.

\- Sí, lo más probable es que todo se resolviera. ¿Conoces a alguien? – Koushiro era un genio de la informática, un alma sedienta de conocimiento, un niño elegido, pero también era un hombre. Un hombre que nunca se había acostado con nadie y que ardía de ganas por conocer esa nueva arista de la vida.

\- A mí.

\- ¿Tú? – Conocía a Hikari desde que era niño, había pasado mucho tiempo en la residencia Yagami en compañía de Taichi. Nunca había pensado en Hikari de ninguna manera pero ahora que ella había propuesto aquello la había mirado con nuevos ojos. No era Mimi, no era la sensualidad en persona, no era una belleza radiante que quitaba el sentido, no poseía unos atributos fuera de la media. Pero era una mujer, una chica dulce con mucha pasión escondida, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, con unas caderas anchas y pechos pequeños, pero tersos. Era una chica guapa. - ¿Y Takeru? – aquella era una variable a tener en cuenta.

\- Eres amigo de mi hermano y eres informático, sabes que hay más de una manera de ser feliz junto a alguien – Koushiro asintió, aunque entendía que la monogamia era la forma socialmente aceptada, como investigador sabía que había más formas de establecer relaciones, y por lo que había insinuado Hikari la relación con su pareja le permitía acostarse con otras personas.

\- Puedes negarte, no estás obligado a nada. – Hikari no quería que se sintiera cohibido. – sólo quiero ayudarte.

\- Tu propuesta es que nos acostemos, ¿Verdad? – era una respuesta racional que ocultaba el nerviosismo que le embargaba. Y la excitación.

\- Cuando vivas la experiencia te sentirás más seguro porque sabrás lo que va a pasar en el siguiente paso, de esta manera no te bloquearás. – Era una premisa completamente sólida. Si tenía sexo con alguien estaría más seguro en situaciones sexualmente explícitas y aquello le ayudaría a avanzar.

\- Acepto.

Koushiro temblaba internamente, nunca había sido un chico muy seguro de sí mismo y no estaba del todo contento con su cuerpo. Aquello y su personalidad cerrada acrecentada por el trauma de saber que era adoptado le había impedido tener una vida social abierta, y si hablamos de vida amorosa la cosa se complicaba aún más. Pensaba que acordaría una cita con Hikari, quizá si tenía tiempo podría arrepentirse. Pero Hikari sabía que Koushiro se echaría atrás si le daba tiempo a pensar, encontraría puntos flacos a su razonamiento y acabaría cancelando el trato.

El nombre de Koushiro ni siquiera había acudido a su mente cuando había abierto la relación con Takeru. Koushiro era un gran amigo por el que sentía un cariño especial, había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano durante su infancia y habían pasado tiempo juntos, pero no era atractivo propiamente dicho por lo que su nombre no le vino a la mente. Pero al verle tan vulnerable y dulce delante suya, y lo más importante, al saber que era virgen, el deseo de acostarse con él había nacido. Saber que se encontraba ante alguien inexperto, que no se había acostado con nadie y que su primera experiencia fuera con ella la hizo excitarse involuntaria mente. La idea de tener a un hombre inexperto a su merced la volvía loca, de excitar y estimular a alguien que aún permanecía incorrupto. Por eso no dejó escapar la oportunidad y aprisionó los labios de Koushiro, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Los labios de su amigo eran finos y estaban secos, quizá no se hubiera hidratado lo suficiente aquellos días. Koushiro no respondió y Hikari no fue invasiva, mantuvo sus labios en contacto con los de Koushiro y esperó, cuando notó que se relajaba un poco perfiló los labios del chico con la punta de la lengua, despacio. Se apartó, quería ser dulce con Koushiro, así era él, un chico dulce, y se merecía que lo tratara como se merecía en su primera vez.

\- ¿Aquí, ahora?

\- Sólo si tú quieres. – Le sonrió dulcemente para que no sintiera ninguna presión. A pesar de que le excitaba tener el control, al final sería Koushiro quien marcara el ritmo.

No recibió una respuesta verbal, pero Koushiro se relajó hasta quedar reclinado en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Hikari sabía que estaría nervioso, ella también lo estuvo. La diferencia era que junto a ella estaba Takeru, tan inexperto y nervioso como ella, las cosas se dieron con naturalidad, como todo entre ellos.

Volvió a besar al pelirrojo, para su sorpresa besaba mejor de lo que parecía. Al principio se mantuvo en simples besos, pero cuando vio que se relajaba comenzó a explorar la boca de Koushiro con su lengua, primero superficialmente, cuando el chico comenzó a responder aumentó la intensidad del beso. En un impulso se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le abrazó por el cuello e intensificó el beso. Hikari estaba bastante excitada, pero estaba allí por Koushiro y sabía que debía bajar el ritmo, hacer las cosas al tempo que le marcaba el cuerpo del informático.

Después de los labios atacó su cuello, no de la forma animal y desenfrenada que tuvo con Daisuke, sino dulce y pausada. Al principio no era más que un roce con los labios, después comenzó a presionar más para acabar chupando suavemente la piel blanca de Koushiro. Le quitó los botones de la camisa mientras besaba su cuello y cuando tuvo acceso suficiente comenzó a acariciarle el pecho. Notó que Koushiro distaba del cuerpo atlético de Daisuke, o de la forma cuidada de Takeru, era delgado pero sin llegar a estar en forma. Siguió explorando el cuello y los lóbulos de Koushiro, que suspiraba de placer. Por una vez su cabeza había parado de pensar y se concentraba en sentir.

Notaba la erección incipiente de Koushiro presionando su sexo, que palpitaba de deseo. Su mente le envió un aviso: estaba allí para enseñarle. Se despegó del pecho del chico y se quitó el suéter que llevaba, dejando al descubierto el sujetador. Susurró a Koushiro al odio que cerrara los ojos, él obedeció. Le cogió la mano derecha y se la llevó a su pecho. La mano de Koushiro se cerró sobre el sujetador, sin llegar a tocar la carne. La sensación era abrumadora, notaba el pezón erecto de Hikari bajo la tela y notaba los leves movimientos de la cadera de la chica contra su erección. Hikari lo apremió a tocar, si no, no aprendería, añadió. Koushiro dejó la vergüenza a un lado y alzó la mano izquierda, que agarró el otro pecho de Hikari. Ella le sujetó las manos y le enseñó a masajear los pechos de una mujer, sin apretar pero ejerciendo cierta presión.

A pesar de su predisposición la timidez innata de Koushiro seguía presente, haciéndolo verse adorable sonrojado y obnubilado al tocar unos pechos por encima del sujetador. Sintió una oleada de ternura hacia el chico, le sujetó el rostro por las mejillas y lo besó intensamente. El chico respondió algo cohibido, pero encantado. Después Hikari se desprendió del sujetador y dejó que fuera el propio Koushiro quien tomara la iniciativa. Cerró los ojos y gimió de placer cuando notó las manos pequeñas y algo frías de su amigo sobre los pezones. Hizo el mismo movimiento que ella le había enseñado, masajeando los pechos. Abrió los ojos sumergidos en lujuria y guió las manos de Koushiro hacia sus pezones. Le enseñó a presionarlos con los dedos pulgar e índice y retorcerlos con cuidado. Koushiro estaba maravillado de cómo un simple gesto podía excitar tanto a una mujer, ¿Excitaría aquello también a Mimi? Aquel pensamiento hizo que se le pusiera dura.

Hikari le apartó las manos. Si seguía así acabaría sucumbiendo y acelerando las cosas, debía parar y ralentizar el ritmo. Se bajó de encima de Koushiro, que la miró confundido, pero ella le sonrió con picardía y se puso de rodillas. Le quitó la correa que sujetaba el pantalón y le abrió el botón, Koushiro apartó la vista avergonzado cuando intuyó que iba a hacer a continuación su amiga. Hikari le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, dejó reacomodarse a su amigo antes de llevarse el pene erecto de Koushiro a la boca. Era algo más pequeño que el de Takeru y Daisuke, pero aquello le permitía metérselo entero y jugar con él. Lamió, succionó y estimuló la erección del chico, no demasiado tiempo. Sabía que, siendo la primera vez de Koushiro, no tardaría mucho en correrse y quería que lo disfrutara al máximo.

Cuando notó el sabor amargo del líquido preseminal paró, el momento había llegado. Se levantó y se dirigió al bolso, de donde sacó un preservativo. Preguntó a Koushiro si quería llegar al final y el asintió, visiblemente preparado para lo que venía. Estaba sudado, con las mejillas sonrojadas de excitación y timidez, los ojos vidriosos de placer y la erección palpitando en su entrepierna. Hikari se quitó los zapatos, seguidos del vaquero que llevaba. Le puso el preservativo a Koushiro y lo lubricó con la boca. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él otra vez. Aquella era una de las posiciones que más le gustaban para follar porque le permitía estimular el clítoris a la vez que se penetraba a su propio ritmo. Aquella postura le daba el control sobre su propio placer y el de Koushiro.

Se introdujo la erección de Koushiro despacio, para que el chico sintiera lo mejor posible aquello. Comenzó a subir y bajar despacio, demasiado despacio para lo mentalmente recomendable, se concentró en hacer sentir a Koushiro. Poco a poco; arriba y abajo; dentro, cada vez más dentro. Cuando notó las manos de su amigo en sus pechos no pudo contenerse más, aumentó la cadencia y la fricción la volvía loca. Notaba a Koushiro a punto de terminar por lo que se ayudó de la mano para masturbarse. Rápido, cada vez más rápido. Los dedos de Hikari jugando con su propio clítoris y el pene erecto de Koushiro golpeando su interior. Koushiro fue el primero en correrse, con un grito sordo y el rostro contraído de placer. Después vino Hikari, que tuvo que enterrar la cara en el cuello de Koushiro para ahogar el grito.

Recuperaron la respiración poco a poco. Hikari se levantó de encima de Koushiro y se vistió, mientras Koushiro tiraba el preservativo y se abotonaba la camisa. Se despidieron sin mucha ceremonia, Hikari le dijo que había sido increíble y que había disfrutado muchísimo con él, lo que consiguió que el chico se sonrojara. Hikari le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Al día siguiente asaltó a Takeru, que la hizo gritar de placer, recordándole lo que se disfrutaba cuando la otra persona sabía lo que hacía.

Casi una semana después Koushiro se puso en contacto con ella, Hikari acudió a su llamada sin pensárselo. Intuyó que Koushiro quería repetir, pensó en negarse, temía que confundiera las cosas y escogiera el camino fácil. Ya se había acostado con ella y había creado ese tipo de confianza entre ambos, pero Hikari temía que, ante el reto que suponía estar con Mimi, dirigiera sus deseos hacia ella. Sonrió con picardía y no pudo reprimir la excitación cuando Koushiro le dijo que necesitaba aprender a complacer a una mujer. Ella se prestó gustosa a enseñarle cómo hacer disfrutar a una mujer, ya que la otra vez se centró enteramente en hacerle disfrutar a él. Le enseñó a estimular los pezones con la lengua, a besar y morder el lóbulo de la oreja, a acariciar ciertas partes, y lo más importante, le enseñó a hacer un cunnilingus con el que se correría cualquier mujer. Aquella vez le dejó el trabajo duro a él, que la penetró extasiado después de que Hikari se corriera entre sus labios, esta vez él estaba sobre ella y fue el chico quien impuso el ritmo. Después de aquello no volvieron a verse de aquella manera. Koushiro y Mimi empezaron a salir oficialmente y todos los felicitaron encantados. Unos meses después, en una fiesta con alcohol en las venas de todos los presentes, Mimi le dio las gracias y le guiñó un ojo, colgada del cuello de Koushiro. Hikari no pudo más que devolverle el agradecimiento y señalar con los ojos hacia Takeru, sugerente.

* * *

 _Marta, gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de no ser quien te esperabas. Aunque pensé en Yamato como compañero de Hikari, las implicaciones de acostarte con el hermano de tu novio son demasiadas. Por mucho que tengan una relación abierta creo que hay límites que es mejor no sobrepasar._

 _El siguiente capítulo es el último, pero me ha gustado mucho hacer este fic, así que os animo a dejar emparejamientos en los comentarios que os gustaría ver y si alguno me llama la atención puede que extienda el fic algo más. Muchas gracias por leer._


	5. Takeru y Jou

Jou dejó el móvil por un momento y se centró en la sartén que acababa de poner en el fuego, a pesar de haber dejado el aparato seguí mirando los mensajes aparecer en la pantalla. Aquella mañana le habían ofrecido un puesto como médico de familia de un centro médico importante, en cuanto lo supo avisó a sus amigos por el grupo de Line que tenían los Niños Elegidos, que estallaron de alegría al saberlo. Taichi había propuesto una quedada improvisada aquella misma noche, pero cuadrar agendas tan dispares se hacía casi imposible, por lo que habían concluido quedar dos días después, cuando todos estaban libres. Se sentía feliz, orgulloso de lo que había conseguido después de tanto sacrificio.

Estaba tan feliz que se había dado el lujo de comprar algo de carne, de más calidad de lo acostumbrada, y se disponía a hacer buen uso de ella, como su madre le había enseñado. Estaba a punto de comenzar con el proceso cuando sonó la puerta. Vivía solo desde que empezó la residencia en el hospital actual, en un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación en una zona tirando a pobre. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un sonriente Takeru al otro lado.

\- ¿Takeru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me he equivocado de día? Pensé que habíamos quedado el sábado. – No era raro que Jou se distrajera y olvidara los planes.

\- No, esta vez no te has equivocado. – dijo divertido. Se quedó mirándole, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para entrar.

\- Oh, perdona. Pasa. Estaba a punto de hacer la cena.

\- ¿Estás ocupado? Si quieres puedo venir en otra ocasión.

\- ¡No! Si quieres puedes quedarte. Serás mi invitado de honor. – Dijo, orgulloso.

Mientras Jou cocinaba Takeru le contaba cómo, estando en casa, había pensado que Jou se sentiría feliz si alguien venía a celebrar con él el logro. Sabía que habían quedado dos días después para el mismo propósito, pero sabía que a Jou le haría ilusión celebrarlo aquel mismo día. Yamato era el portador del emblema de la amistad, y como buen portador había llamado personalmente a Jou para felicitarle, pero Takeru era su hermano, por lo que estaba bastante influenciado por el emblema de su hermano. Takeru era un buen amigo y siempre lo había demostrado, aquella tarde pensó que Jou disfrutaría teniendo compañía para celebrar tal logro y había partido rumbo a casa del médico. Hikari estaba en un congreso de pedagogía que llevaba meses esperando, así que no lo había podido acompañar, pero había animado a su novio a ir junto al médico ya que el resto de sus amigos estaba ocupado, un logro como aquel merecía todas las atenciones.

La cena fue lenta y animada, Takeru era un gran contador de historias y Jou era un gran público, por lo que la dinámica se dio sola. Después de terminar y recoger la mesa Jou sorprendió a Takeru sacando una botella de sake de uno de los muebles del salón. Jou no era un bebedor consumado como Daisuke o Miyako, pero le gustaba tomar algo de sake después de comer, como buen japonés, decían.

\- Está buenísimo, Jou.

\- Me lo dio mi padre las pasadas navidades, un amigo suyo produce sake y le dio unas cuantas botellas. Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial.

\- No hay ocasión más especial que esta. Serás oficialmente médico en unas semanas.

\- Me parece increíble, nunca pensé que lo conseguiría. – dijo, medio melancólico medio orgulloso.

\- Siempre te ha faltado confianza, Jou-senpai – Dijo, usando el añadido "Senpai" que usaban en el DIgimundo.

El alcohol fue corriendo y la botella se acabó. Ambos estaban animados, pero no borrachos del todo. Jou no paraba de mirar el teléfono, lo que no había pasado desapercibido en Takeru. No había comentado nada por no molestar a Jou, pero el alcohol le había convencido de que no era mal momento para preguntar sobre el tema.

\- ¿Quién es el que te tiene tan pendiente del teléfono? – no quiso sonar tan entrometido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Cómo? – El tono de voz de Jou se disparó, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

\- No dejas de mirar al teléfono, supongo que esperas que alguien contacte contigo. ¿Es aquel médico? – El sonrojo de y los aspavientos de Jou confirmaron su sospecha.

Todos sabían que Jou era homosexual desde la adolescencia, no fue fácil para Jou aceptar su sexualidad, pero portando el emblema de la sinceridad acabó aceptándose tal cual era y viviendo de acuerdo a su verdadero yo. Salió con un chico durante el último año de bachillerato y principios de la universidad, pero el sueño de Jou de convertirse en médico acaparaba todo su tiempo y aquello acabó separándolos. Después de eso no había tenido ninguna relación seria y se había volcado en su carrera, hasta ahora.

\- Sí, esperaba que Makoto me mandara al menos un mensaje. Soy un iluso. – Parecía herido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Iban las cosas mal entre vosotros?

\- Las cosas no iban, Takeru-kun –Dijo derrotado – Soy un desastre. Cada vez que aparecía me convertía en un idiota, cuando mostraba interés por mí me ponía tan nervioso que sólo metía la pata. Al final lo trasladaron de departamento y apenas nos hemos visto. Una enfermera me dijo que había perdido el interés porque creía que a mí no me interesaba.

\- Vaya, sí que eres un desastre. – Dijo divertido. A veces decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Moriré solo y sin haber vuelto a acostarme con alguien. ¿Se puede volver a ser virgen, Takeru? – Dijo, algo más animado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿No has vuelto a acostarte con nadie desde Sho-kun? – Se refería a Shota, la pareja de Jou durante la adolescencia. - Espera, ¿llevas casi 8 años sin sexo? – El alcohol los había desinhibido a ambos, que no habían hablado de sexo de forma tan explícita nunca.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, después de Sho-chan hubo algunos. Ahora mismo hace dos años que no estoy con nadie. Ha habido chicos, algunos besos, pero nada más allá.

\- ¡Aun así es mucho! – medio gritó.

\- ¡No grites, Takeru! – Dijo Jou, también gritando, lo que hizo que ambos comenzaran a reir y acabaran acercándose. Cuando pararon de reir Jou se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de su amigo y se apartó.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, senpai? ¿Te doy miedo? – Dijo divertido. Siempre había sido muy coqueto y le gustaba que la gente se viera afectada por su atractivo – Aunque siempre pensé que preferías a mi hermano – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Eso pasó hace mucho – contestó a la defensiva. Takeru se refería al enamoramiento que tuvo Jou con su hermano Yamato a los 16 años.

\- ¿Crees que soy atractivo? – Le gustaba la forma en que Jou lo miraba.

\- Claro que sí – Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado mientras contestaba.

\- ¿Más que Yamato? – Nunca se había sentido intimidado por su hermano, ni tampoco lo envidiaba, pero la expresión de vergüenza e incitación de Jou en este punto comenzaba a despertar cosas en él.

\- Sois diferentes – dijo, siendo lo más correcto que pudo.

\- Vamos, mójate – dijo, acercándose cada vez más.

\- Yamato tiene un toque sensual y peligroso que me pone a cien, pero tú eres dulce y magnético.

\- ¿Dulce y magnético? – dijo, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la mano. Era muy suave, manos de médico.

\- Eres amable y atento, un chico muy dulce, pero también eres consciente de tu atractivo y de cómo usarlo para causar el efecto que quieras. Es eso lo que te hace tan magnético. – Takeru sonrió satisfecho, Hikari lo había descrito así en más de una ocasión y le había confesado que cuando lo veía coquetear inocentemente con alguien, pretendiendo que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo hacía terriblemente irresistible.

\- Tú tampoco eres consciente de lo atractivo que eres, Jou. – Dijo Takeru. En un principio pensó decirlo como amigo, para animarlo, pero cuando salió de sus labios lo dijo de una manera más sensual de la que esperaba.

\- No digas tonterías, cualquier chico del grupo es más guapo que yo. – Dijo Jou, que había estudiado la belleza y sensualidad de sus amigos con mucha atención.

\- No estoy diciendo que seas una belleza deslumbrante como Taichi o mi hermano, pero tienes un atractivo del que no eres consciente.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – esta vez fue Jou el que se acercó.

\- Sí, eres muy adorable cuando te pones nervioso y muy atractivo cuando te concentras estudiando. Las gafas te hacen ver sofisticado y tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. – Takeru no sabía de donde estaba saliendo todo aquello, no se consideraba homosexual ya que no le gustaba usar etiquetas, estaba enamorado de Hikari y lo estaría siempre, pero nunca había negado la posibilidad de estar con un hombre. Quizá fuera el momento de experimentar.

\- Quizá debamos cambiar de tema. – Jou se separó de Takeru y desvió su atención al sake, aún le quedaba un sorbo y lo acabó de una sentada.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que cambiar de tema, senpai? ¿Preferirías tener esta conversación con mi hermano? – Takeru no entendía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, pero prefería dejarse llevar por la situación. Estaba disfrutando mucho seduciendo a Jou.

\- No… No es eso Takeru-kun, pero quizá a Hikari no le parezca lo más apropiado. – A pesar de sus palabras no hizo el menor intento de separarse de Takeru, que comenzaba a acariciarle la nuca.

\- Hikari y yo estamos probando cosas nuevas, senpai. Y quiero probarte.

Después de esas palabras comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la nuca de Jou, consiguiendo que los labios de su amigo se acercaran poco a poco a los suyos. Jou estaba confundido, jamás pensó en una escena parecida con uno de sus amigos, y menos con Takeru Takaishi. Takeru tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, había ido a su casa con intención de celebrar, nada más, pero el alcohol y la conversación lo habían llevado por lugares inexplorados. Takeru había pensado en cómo sería estar con un hombre, había hablado del tema con Hikari, que también sentía la misma curiosidad por estar con una mujer. Ambos habían concluido en que les atraía la idea de acostarse con alguien con la misma anatomía porque sabían lo que les daba placer y serían más precisos al dar placer al otro.

Técnicamente Takeru estaba llevando a la realidad una fantasía sexual, una fantasía que jamás pensó que viviría. Cuando Jou había confesado que Takeru le atraía, la esperanza de realizar aquel deseo tomó forma. Quería hacer una felación, quería sentir una erección crecer a causa de sus caricias y quería que otro hombre le diera placer. Quizá así comprendería mejor a Hikari.

Sentía los labios finos y suaves de Jou sobre los suyos, notaba el olor a colonia masculina emanar del cuello de su amigo, notaba la mano grande y caliente de Jou sobre la suya y supo que quería llegar hasta el final. Se dejó llevar por el deseo de su senpai, que parecía haber despertado bajo sus labios después de demasiado tiempo sin sentirse deseado. Respondió al beso de Takeru con ansias, pero se refrenó al instante, como avergonzado de su propia necesidad. Jou tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los labios de Takeru, que recibió la lengua del médico con curiosidad, dejándose explorar y explorando la boca de Jou, que sabía a sake.

Siguieron besándose con ansia, con cierto temor a dar un paso más por si el otro le rechazaba. Fue Takeru quien comenzó a dejar caer su peso sobre el de su amigo, haciéndolo inclinarse y dándole acceso a su cuerpo. Quedó así el rubio inclinado sobre Jou, que permanecía apoyado en los codos. Takeru se posicionó entre las piernas de su amigo y comenzó a tantear la piel bajo la camisa, que se sentía caliente y suave. La curiosidad lo tentó y estrechó su cadera contra la de Jou, que comenzaba a abultar tímidamente. Sentir el sexo de otro hombre contra el suyo propio fue algo inexplicable, era nuevo, quizá algo raro, pero excitante, diferente. Él mismo comenzaba a notar el calor concentrándose en su entrepierna y la tirantez le avisaba de una erección incipiente.

Abandonó los labios de Jou para concentrarse en su cuello. Era largo y esbelto, muy diferente al cuello delicado y fino de las mujeres con las que había estado, además de la sensación extraña de la nuez, inexistente en el cuerpo femenino al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Se concentró en besar y lamer el cuello de su amigo, la colonia se coló entre sus labios dejando el sabor químico del perfume en su lengua. Notaba la barba raspando su propia mejilla, era una sensación ruda pero en cierta parte placentera. Pasó la lengua por el nacimiento de la barba, para notar la sensación rasposa que Hikari debía haber sentido con él en muchas ocasiones.

Jou apartó cortésmente a Takeru de encima suya, él también quería libertad para recorrer su cuerpo. Aprovechó para desabotonarse la camisa y ayudó a Takeru a hacer lo mismo, cuando Takeru pasó la camiseta por su rostro, de modo que cubría su rostro, Jou le empujó por los hombros y comenzó a recorrer el pecho con los labios, mientras acariciaba la zona del bajo torso con las manos. Por un segundo Takeru se asustó, pero cuando notó la lengua de Jou sobre sus pectorales volvió a relajarse y terminó de liberarse de la camiseta. Lanzó la prenda lejos y se dedicó a acariciar el suave pelo de Jou mientras su amigo lo acariciaba. Takeru había seguido jugando al baloncesto ocasionalmente por lo que los músculos aún se notaban, mientras que Jou era más alto que el rubio y estaba algo menos en forma.

Esta vez fue Jou quién atacó el cuello de Takeru, que se dejaba hacer encantado. Notaba la diferencia, ahora que estaba con un hombre notaba una pasión más animal, una forma de entender la sexualidad más tosca, más ruda, que no había sentido en ningún encuentro con mujeres. Un deseo egoísta y a la vez hedonista de disfrutar primero haciendo disfrutar al otro, mientras que con una mujer el placer es compartido, siendo a veces el placer masculino el centro de la relación, por culpa de la educación actual.

Jou cada vez bajaba más, lamiendo y mordiendo por todo el torso de Takeru. Llegó a la cintura de los vaqueros e introdujo la lengua que encontró una mata de pelo púbico que franqueaba la erección de Takeru. No pudo resistirse y mordió suavemente el pene de su amigo por encima de la tela, lo que consiguió que el bulto creciera un poco más. Takeru lo apartó, consiguiendo que ambos quedaran en paralelo, mirándose con deseo. El rubio volvió a atacar sus labios, mientras lo hacía llevó su mano al paquete de Jou, que gimió contra sus labios. Era una sensación familiar y a la vez completamente nueva. Takeru se había tocado por encima del pantalón muchas veces cuando se excitaba, pero esta vez era el sexo de otro hombre el que se hallaba bajo su mano. Masajeó suavemente, como él mismo se hacía consiguiendo arrancar más gemidos de la garganta de Jou.

Jou comenzó a juguetear con el botón de los vaqueros de Takeru, desabrochándolo al final. Estaba decidido a introducir la mano bajo la ropa interior de su amigo cuando este lo detuvo gentilmente. Jou pensó en que el chico se había arrepentido, pero la mirada perversa de Takeru le anunciaba otra cosa.

\- Siempre he sentido curiosidad por algo. – La voz de Takeru sonaba ronca y sensual, algo desconocido para Jou, acostumbrado a la voz jovial y cantarina del chico. – Quiero chupártela, senpai.

Jou asintió y se desabrochó los pantalones de vestir que llevaba en el trabajo, sin dejar de mirar a Takeru. La escena le parecía algo violenta, pero a la vez excitante, Takeru inclinado sobre su pelvis; Takeru tocando su pene erecto y pajeándolo despacio, mientras observaba curioso su erección; Takeru chupando tímidamente el glande rojo e hinchado, Takeru metiéndose su pene en la boca por primera vez.

Para Takeru también fue un momento extraño, le habían hecho muchas felaciones, Hikari protagonizaba la mayoría de ellas. Desde la primera vez que su novia le hizo sexo oral siempre quiso más y más, pero ahora era él quién estaba a punto de realizar una. Primero se posicionó junto a la pelvis de Jou, que permanecía tumbado y apoyado en los codos, para poder ver la escena con claridad. Observó el pene erecto de Jou, que de vez en cuando sufría un pequeño espasmo causado por el bombeo de sangre; lo rodeó con su mano, recreándose en la sensación de un pene extraño en ella, era menos grueso que el suyo propio y estaba ligeramente doblado hacia la derecha. Movió la mano arriba y abajo, viendo como el prepucio que cubría ligeramente el glande desaparecía dejando ante él la zona erógena. La curiosidad le pudo y cuando vio ante él la oportunidad la tomó, chupó con cierta reticencia el glande y al notar el escalofrío de placer de Jou no pudo aguantarse las ganas y se metió el sexo de Jou en la boca. Notó el sabor amargo y ácido propio del sexo masculino, ya lo había probado cuando Hikari lo besaba después de hacerle una felación, así que la sorpresa fue mínima. Trató de recordar lo que su novia le hacía y comenzó a reconocer el pene de Jou con la lengua.

Jou gemía sin control, casi había olvidado aquella sensación, el calor de la erección envuelta en la humedad de la boca ajena, el estímulo de la lengua jugando con el glande y masajeando su sexo con los labios, estimulando cada vez más rápido hasta llegar al orgasmo. Aún no había llegado a aquella parte, por lo que se dedicaría a disfrutar del momento. Llevó su mano a la coronilla de Takeru y la empujó con cierta delicadeza, para que el chico entendiera lo que quería. Takeru entendió el mensaje y comenzó a subir y bajar, Jou tuvo que pararle con un gritito para suplicarle que tuviera cuidado con los dientes, Takeru asintió y volvió a su cometido, recordó a Hikari y cómo ella también le había hecho un poco de daño con los dientes las primeras veces. Frunció los labios para que cubrieran la dentadura y volvió a succionar.

Subía y bajaba, notaba el pene haciéndose más grande en su boca y la mano de Jou en su coronilla instándolo con cierta brusquedad a ir más al fondo. Takeru comenzó a metérselo más al fondo y las arcadas no tardaron en aparecer, a pesar de que notaba la excitación creciente de Jou cada vez que su glande chocaba con la garganta de Takeru tuvo que reducir la marcha, no quería vomitar en un momento así. Volvió a centrarse en el glande y lo chupó y besó de formas y en tiempos diferentes, recordó algo que Hikari hacía a veces y acarició y chupó los testículos de Jou, que pareció complacido. Se dedicó a chupar los testículos depilados de Jou mientras con la mano lo pajeaba. Después de un rato Jou reclamó atenciones y volvió a chuparle el glande mientras con la mano lo estimulaba.

Los gemidos de Jou lo avisaban de que no faltaba mucho para que se corriera por lo que volvió a meterse el sexo de Jou en la boca y aumentó la cadencia de las succiones. Iba cada vez más rápido, la mano de Jou no permitía que bajara el ritmo, notaba las lágrimas saltándoseles por reprimir las arcadas pero la excitación creció en él y no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse. No lo había hecho en todo aquel tiempo, concentrado en las nuevas sensaciones que estaba viviendo con Jou. Notó algo salpicándole la lengua, algo ácido, sabía por las conversaciones con Hikari que aquello era el líquido pre seminal y que la corrida estaba a punto de salir, tuvo que decidir en poco tiempo qué hacer, pero la mano de Jou seguía haciendo un fuerte agarre en su pelo, la respuesta fue fácil. Jou empezó a embestirle la boca, casi loco de placer, quería explotar dentro de aquel chico que lo llamaba senpai para provocarle. Embistió la boca de Takeru, notando como la zona de la pelvis se le tensaba, el placer comenzaba a concentrarse cada vez más, embestidas más fuertes, más placer, una boca virgen que pedía a gritos su semen. Explotó, se vació dentro de Takeru, que recibió placer en la boca.

Se sentía relajado, feliz, en paz, vacío. Hacía demasiado tiempo que otro cuerpo no lo tocaba, demasiado tiempo que no eyaculaba junto a alguien. Estaba sudado, extasiado, con las lágrimas saltadas, pero tenía algo importante que hacer. A su lado seguía Takeru, recuperando la respiración normal y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, provocadas por la intensidad de las embestidas. Pero lo más importante, seguía teniendo una erección despuntando entre sus piernas.

Atrapó el pene de Takeru en su mano, había perdido la dureza por la desatención de Takeru, más concentrado en Jou. Besó con ganas a su amigo mientras masajeaba el pene del rubio, que volvía poco a poco a recuperar su forma. Le besó la boca, los labio, le mordisqueó los lóbulos de las orejas sin dejar de estimularlo. Takeru lo apartó un poco, necesitaba verle la cara, mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía la respiración acelerada, los labios y parte de la barbilla brillantes por la saliva y el rostro acalorado aún dominado por el éxtasis de la corrida.

Jou estaba un poco desubicado, ¿Acaso no le gustaba a Takeru lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo había detenido? Quiso acercarse, atrapar la erección de su amigo y devolverle el placer que le había dado. Pero Takeru tenía otros planes, sentía la necesidad de seducir a Jou, de alguna manera ver el deseo de su senpai reflejado en palabras. Era escritor al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado, sensei? – Esta vez decidió usar el epíteto que recibían los médicos.

\- Me ha gustado mucho, Takeru-kun. Ahora deja que me ocupe de ti.

\- Quiero seguir hablando, si no te importa. – Aquello descolocó a su amigo.

\- ¿No te gusta lo que te hago? Puedes pedirme otra cosa – La candidez de su senpai lo excitaba mucho, sin ni siquiera estimulación notaba su sexo crecer.

\- Eres muy bueno con las manos, senpai. ¿Qué me harías con ellas? – Ni él mismo entendía aquello, en lugar de dejar que lo hiciera necesitaba ver salir la lascivia de los labios de Jou.

\- Quiero masturbarte. – Dijo tímidamente, tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó.

\- No te he oído, senpai. Tienes a tu disposición el cuerpo de tu kohai, pero antes tienes que decirme lo que harás con él.

\- Quiero masturbarte. – Esta vez lo dijo más alto, esperando que con aquello bastara. Pero Takeru volvió a apartarlo.

\- ¿Quieres examinarme, sensei? – Preguntó, falsamente apenado. – Pensé que preferirías jugar conmigo.

\- Quiero hacerlo, quiero jugar contigo, pero no me dejas acercarme, Takeru. – Dijo, algo molesto.

\- Hay muchas formas de dar placer, Jou. Quiero algo distinto de ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Alguna vez has vuelto a casa y te has masturbado pensando en el cuerpo de un paciente?

\- ¡Takeru! – Jou estaba avergonzado y horrorizado. Verle así, cohibido cuando su cuerpo respondía de otra manera lo volvía loco.

\- Dímelo, senpai.

\- Quizá, alguna vez.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Mucho.

\- ¿alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en mí? – Takeru había retomado las caricias a su sexo y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. – Sé sincero.

\- No.

\- Vaya, eso me ha dolido. –Dijo juguetón. - ¿Lo harás a partir de ahora?

\- Sí. – La sinceridad de Jou lo ponía cardíaco, su voz grave y masculina acariciaba sus oídos.

\- Yo también lo haré. Alguna noche soñaré con esto y eyacularé pensando en esta noche.

\- ¿Vas a irte sin permitirme recordar tu cuerpo, su tacto? – Preguntó muy cerca de su oído Jou.

Se notaba a punto de terminar, la conversación y aquella pregunta saliendo con un tono tan sensual de los labios de Jou-senpai estaban a punto de hacerle estallar. Tomó en consideración las palabras de su amigo y se puso de rodillas, haciendo que su cadera quedase a la altura de la cabeza de Jou, que permaneció sentado. Jou no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a tocar el pene erecto de Takeru. Era más grande que el suyo propio y algo más ancho, ¿Sería igual la de Yamato? Jou se dio el gusto de realizar una fantasía adolescente y comenzó a chupar la erección de Takeru imaginando que era su hermano Yamato quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a él. El rubio Ishida había protagonizado sus primeras fantasías sexuales y ahora podía realizarlas, en parte.

Takeru notaba la boca más grande y brusca que la de sus otras compañeras sexuales, recordó la dulce y redonda boca de Hikari, la sensual y fina boca de Mimi y dejó que la sensación de rudeza y deseo de la de Jou prevaleciera. El médico agarró las nalgas de su amigo y aumentó el ritmo sin aviso, quería hacerle disfrutar. Takeru notaba su pene tocando el fondo de la garganta de Jou, se notaba muy cerca, notaba las manos grandes y finas de Jou en su trasero, y él también comenzó a mover la cadera. Se notaba que el joven médico tenía más experiencia que él porque no pareció verse afectado por las náuseas. Takeru abrió los ojos, vio el pelo negro azulino de Jou sobre su pubis y dio una última gran embestida que terminó con su semen derramándose en la lengua del médico.

Jou no paraba de pensar en Yamato, la voz de ambos hermanos era similar por lo que pudo imaginarse más fácilmente al hermano de Takeru en su lugar. Sintió un inmenso placer al notar el semen en su boca, se sentía satisfecho a niveles que nunca había conocido. Notaba una fantasía cumplida por lo que a la satisfacción física se sumaba la mental de la fantasía cumplida.

Después de aquello Takeru le habló de la relación tan especial que tenía con Hikari, para acallar la conciencia del mayor. Jou lo entendió, él mismo llevaba un estilo de vida que no todos aceptaban y nunca daría la espalda a un amigo. Takeru le agradeció haberle dejado experimentar lo que es estar con un hombre y Jou le devolvió el agradecimiento, había festejado su nuevo puesto de trabajo con un amigo y además había acabado con su sequía sexual, estaban más que igualados.


End file.
